The Heart of a Warrior
by purplemidnight22
Summary: The 11th Doctor takes Amy and Rory to a warrior planet. While investing themselves in the affairs of the royal family, the TARDIS trio find themselves in over their heads. *First time publishing story. Comments and constructive criticism much appreciated!


The Heart of a Warrior

Chapter 1

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were in the TARDIS like they always were. The TARDIS was flying through space as usual. They had just returned from the late sixties where the Doctor had the chance to sing duet a with Elton John and the song of choice was none other than "Rocket Man". Soon after the performance the three returned to the TARDIS (and the Doctor returned with a new pair of glasses and a feather boa.)

"Nothing like a good duet to bring in the crowds right Pond? " said the Doctor with the usual over confident grin.

"Sure, if the definition of a duet is flailing around on a stage while an actual musician demonstrates true talent. " Amy replied with sarcasm.

"Amy, it wasn't that bad, " said Rory while reassuring the Doctor. "Even if everyone cheered after the Doctor left the stage, he still got to sing with Elton John. "

"Enough about the concert! Where to next! " Shouted the Doctor. "Are you interested in planets, the past, the future? What sounds good?"

"How about the 1920s?" asked Amy. "I've always wanted to try on one of those flapper dresses. "

"Why go to the 1920s when we can go to almost any planet in the universe?" protested Rory.

"I agree with Rory, different planets are much more interesting, and besides, the 20s are much too smoky for me personally. " stated the Doctor.

"Okay boys, what planets do you have in mind ?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Since it was Rory's suggestion, I was thinking of Troja, the warrior planet. " The Doctor said giddily.

"A warrior planet? I thought Mars was the war planet?" asked Rory.

"It is, but Troja, this is the planet of warriors, where fighting courses through your veins. They would love you there, Rory- the Last Centurion. " said the Doctor while he was fiddling with the TARDIS controls.

The vote was two to one, so Troja it was. Amy slumped down into one of the TARDIS chairs while they made their way to Troja. Meanwhile in Troja, the Royal family was preparing for a feast. The king, Rondel was a fierce warrior, trained since childhood like many other citizens of his planet. He and his wife Spatha have six daughters all eligible for the throne and prepared for war. The king and queen were about to summon their family to eat right when the TARDIS started to materialize right in their royal garden.

" Amy Pond and Rory Williams , Welcome to Tro -" the usually confident Doctor was cut off by the King, who was confidently pointing a freshly sharpened sword to his chest.

"Why hello there, you must be the king. " The Doctor said nervously while being glared at by Rondel. "I see we have interrupted your very important affairs, I am the Doctor and these are my friends Amy and Rory. " said the Doctor, still somewhat nervous about the weapon.

When the Doctor introduced himself, Rondel and Spatha's eyes lit up.

"The Doctor!" exclaimed the king, " I heard stories about you and your travels when I was a child. The many fearsome enemies you faced, your victories and losses all are folklore that has been passed down many generations here in Troja. " said Rondel with his eyes full of wonder.

"You must be the Last Centurion... and you the Girl Who Waited." said Spatha, "Your dedication as a husband and a protector are held to the highest of esteems here in Troja. We are honored to be in the presence of each of you. " said the queen.

As Rory and Amy started to thank the king and queen, they found themselves feeling an unexpected sense of pride, especially Rory. He was just doing his duty as a husband to protect his wife. Amy has always been grateful for the things Rory has done for her. She never would have thought that her struggles would bring some sort of hope to others.

"Enough with all of this talking, let us eat!" shouted the king. "Spatha my queen, would you mind alerting our children about this dinner?"

As soon as the question was asked Spatha went to the castle sending out her daughters one by one.

"My honorable guests, I would like to introduce you to my daughters. Unfortunately I was not able to be given a male heir however, I am lucky to say that female warriors are just as decorated as male warriors here in Troja." said the king proudly.

Each of the daughters came out and lined up in a single file line. All of them were decorated with medals and wearing their finest gowns.

"I now present to you my daughters eldest to youngest. Raela, the eldest and most fierce of my daughters, Ilea, both fierce and noble, Vronea, the courageous and incredibly skilled, Zola, independent but a generous leader, Julya, beautiful but deadly, and last but certainly not least, is Cleona...? Julya! Where is your sister?" asked the king while trying to keep his composure in front of his guests.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast father. Would you like me to find her?" asked Julya, sensing her father was angry.

"To tell the truth, I am not surprised" , stated Raela "There has always been something wrong with the mind of the child. Last month I recall her missing her training to go meander in the forest." she said as a smirk came across her face.

"Raela! No matter what she has done you know better than to speak of your sister with such disrespect. " shouted the king, now getting even angrier.

Raela soon looked away in apology. Julya went off to find Cleona in an effort to calm her father.

"May I join you", asked the Doctor, " I am great at finding things. "

"If it pleases you to do so, then you may join me. " said Julya.

While the Doctor followed Julya, Amy and Rory stayed with the rest of the royal family to socialize. As the Doctor and Julya searched for Cleona, they found themselves moving further away from the castle.

"Is disappearing a common activity for your sister?" asked the Doctor.

"Unfortunately yes", said the princess, " she is gifted with amazing fighting skills, but she is one that usually avoids the battle. Most of my sisters would say that it is out of being a coward but I think she has such a pure heart that she couldn't possibly hurt anything or anyone. Pure hearts are hard to find in a place like Troja."

"That must be extremely hard for your father. To be the most feared warrior in the land and have bred six warriors just as fierce but one refuses to fight. " guessed the Doctor.

"It can be, but Cleo has always been my mother's. My older sisters and I take after our father, but our mother has always been sensitive to Cleo. " said Julya with a hint of jealousy.

For a while the Doctor and Julya continued through the trees and the thick grasses suddenly, Julya began to hear the familiar voice of her sister. On the other side of some bushes, Cleona was tending to the injuries of a young handsome soldier. Julya watched as Cleona placed her hands over the injuries. All of a sudden, a faint white glow came from Cleona's hands and as soon as she removed them from the injured soldier, the cuts and bruises were gone.

"Even though the wound may appear to be gone, you may still feel some pain. I would suggest lots of rest and some pain relieving herbs," said Cleona as she passed the soldier a small pouch of sweet smelling leaves. "Now get out of here before we get ourselves killed. "

"Thank you very much Cleo, I hope to see you soon." said the young soldier as he kissed the princess good bye.

Before Cleona had time to blush, Julya came waltzing out of the trees and bushes.

"What would you like me to tell father of first? Is it the illegal act of magic that you just performed, or is the that you are possibly romantically involved with a soldier while father is arranging your betrothal to Prince Orion of Iota." shouted an annoyed Julya.

"Julya don't!", pleaded Cleona. "You know what could happen. "

"As do you sister. I cannot continue to keep your secrets from father, you are putting yourself in danger. " said Julya.

"If you don't mind me cutting in, " said the Doctor awkwardly, "I would like to know why magic is illegal. "

"Years ago when our grandfather was king ", said Julya "there was a giant battle between Troja and our enemies the Thetans, who are masters of magic. Before the battle they broke the pact that prohibited magic during fighting and put spells on our weapons. "

"They were almost to the royal castle when a Thetan prisoner was able to reverse the spell and magic has been strictly illegal ever since. If you are caught using magic, you are exiled immediately with out trial. " Said Cleona with a dismal look on her face.

"How did you learn all of this magic?" asked the Doctor with lots of curiosity.

"As a child wondering through the forest, I found a giant spell book inside of a tree. I've looked at the dusty thing so many times that I have most of the spells memorized. " Said Cleona.

"Enough story time, " said Julya impatiently. "We need to get back to the castle. We wouldn't want to keep father waiting."

After gathering herself together and thanking her sister for not being too strict, Cleona joined the Doctor and Julya on their way back to the castle. Forgetting to introduce himself earlier, the Doctor walked next to Cleona and stuck out his hand.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm the Doctor" said the timelord eagerly while shaking the princess's hand. "My friends and I decided to stop by to visit your lovely planet and we found ourselves in the middle of a royal feast. "

"I know you who are", said Cleona. "I could tell when I looked into your eyes. Your face is so young, but your eyes tell your true age. Such lonely eyes, but never alone. I've heard stories about you and your companions, about what you've gained and what you've lost. You're one of the most feared warriors of them all, you're practically a God here. "

Not since revolutionary France when he met Madame de Pompadour has the Doctor met someone so wise and young. Someone that has looked into his soul and extracted it.

"Cleo!" shouted Julya "Stop troubling our guest. "

"My deepest apologies Sir, if I offended you, I never meant any harm. " said Cleona while purposely avoiding eye contact with the Doctor.

"No need to apologize, you should be happy to be so wise at a young age. " said the Doctor.

"Enough talking, were here!" said Julya while almost running out of breath.

Soon, they all made there way to the castle, greeting the guards as they walked by. Cleona was walking slowly waiting for what kind of consequences she had waiting for her.


End file.
